I've Got Your Mail
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Emily lives in the apartment above Paige and keeps getting her mail, Emily wants it to stop. Needing a sympathetic ear Emily finds someone on a chat site. What happens when Emily finds out her online friend is actually Paige?
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this is AU 'I live in the apartment below yours and I keep getting your mail this needs to stop dammit' on a Tumblr site I frequent and got an idea. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Paige is woken by banging on her door, _What the?_ Getting up from the couch she stumbles to the door. Opening the door she sees the raven haired beauty that lives above her.

Her voice comes out in a tired croak "Hi there. What brings you to my door?"

The woman frowns "Were you sleeping? It's three in the afternoon."

Paige raises an eyebrow "You came over here to criticize my sleeping habits. Not that you need to know but I was on call and there was an emergency. I got home at six this morning. Why are you here?"

The woman thrusts some letters into Paige's chest "Your mail was in my box again. Please stop getting it put there."

Paige smirks "I could put something else in your box if you like."

Emily glares "Gross. No. Next time it happens I won't bring it to you."

Paige winces "Gross is a little harsh isn't it?"

Emily shakes her head storming off. Paige watches her walk away looking at her butt the entire time, _So hot._

* * *

Emily walks into her apartment her good mood vanishing after that encounter, _How could she be so ignorant. On call my ass you're just lazy. Emily takes a deep calming breath, Maybe xswmr94 emailed me._ Walking up to her computer she logs onto the email smiling when she sees the person is online.

Emily types, **Hi there.** Then patiently waits for a response.

After what feels like an eternity but is actually a couple minutes her computer chimes a response, _**Hello. How you doin'?**_

Emily laughs typing out **Joey Tribbiani is that you?**

The response comes quicker this time _**Nah. I'm not that cool. We do share a love for food though. I will rephrase my question. How are you?**_

Emily sighs **I was good until I checked my mail. I got my neighbours mail. Again. I told her like a thousand times to stop but she doesn't listen. It's ticking me off. When she answered the door it sounded like she just woke up. Who sleeps at three in the afternoon? Sorry for my rant. How are you?**

The little icon that shows the person typing disappears and reappears six times before _**I do**_ shows up.

Emily frowns _I hope she didn't get offended._ **I know but you're a vet. You handle animal emergencies all the time. I didn't mean to offend you earlier I'm sorry.**

Emily stares at the screen waiting for some kind of sign that means she's getting an answer but none comes. _Great I ruined it. You and your big mouth. Think before you type Emily._

* * *

Paige closes her door once the woman disappears, _How can someone so beautiful be such a bitch?_ Paige puts on a pot of coffee then walks to her computer. _I wonder if d07ph1n is online. Paige logs into her account before rushing to the bathroom._

After pouring herself a coffee Paige heads back to her computer to see a message waiting **Hey there.**

Paige types out _**Hello. How you doin'?**_ Chuckling to herself, _I hope she gets it. Wait. Does that make me sound like a jerk?_

Paige puffs a relieved sigh when she reads **Joey Tribbiani is that you?**

Paige laughs, _**Nah. I'm not that cool. We do share a love for food though. I will rephrase my question. How are you?**_ Paige rereads what she just sent, _Great now she thinks I'm a loser. Good going McCullers. Idiot._

Paige frowns when she reads **I was good until I checked my mail. I got my neighbours mail. Again. I told her like a thousand times to stop but she doesn't listen. It's ticking me off. When she answered the door it sounded like she just woke up. Who sleeps at three in the afternoon? Sorry for my rant. How are you?**

Paige shakes her head typing _**You have an annoying neighbour too. Mine is always waking me up right after I get home from a long night**_ erasing that Paige bobs her head side to side _She wouldn't be if I stopped getting my mail put in her mailbox._ Trying again she types _**Maybe you bringing her the mail is the highlight of her day**_ she quickly erases that, shaking her head _That's lame. Who does that? Other than you._ She then types _**You don't have to apologize. Everybody needs to vent. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to do that,**_ Paige hisses _Nope. That's even lamer then the last one._

Finally Paige settles on the simple admission of _**I do.**_ After hitting send Paige panics _Shoot she's going to think I took offence. How do I take it back? Paige you idiot you can't take it back it's permanent. How do I fix it?_

Paige's phone rings causing her to jump "Hello. Okay try to calm down the owner I'll be right there."

Paige hovers her fingers over the keyboard, _Darn there's no time._

* * *

Paige looks around noticing the coast is clear she walks up to the mail box of the woman living above her with her lock picking tools. Can't be letting her know my mail is still coming to her. Sifting through it she pulls out her mail returning the other girls to the box. When she hears someone behind her she opens her mail box acting like it's coming from there.

Turning she sees one of the other residents. Smiling she greets "Good morning. How are you?"

The person smiles "I'm fine thanks."

Paige nods "Have a good day."

Paige does this for the next week.

* * *

Paige checks her email immediately getting greeted by D07ph1n **Hi. How are you?**

Paige smiles _**Good. How are you?**_

The response comes quick **Excellent. I think my neighbour finally got the message. I haven't been getting her mail for the past couple days.**

Paige's smile grows _**Awesome. I hope it stays that way.**_

Paige's stomach growls loudly making her go heat some leftovers in her fridge.

When she returns there's a response waiting **I hope so too. I'm sorry about what I said a couple days ago. I didn't mean to offend you.**

Paige puts a fork full of food in her mouth before answering _**No worries. I'm sorry I made you feel like I was offended. I got an emergency call right after my last message. I've been too busy to send a retraction.**_

The response comes with **So happy you weren't offended. I was a little worried I lost you. I got to go. Talk to you soon hopefully.**

* * *

Emily walks into the front entrance noticing the woman in the apartment below her at the mailboxes.

Emily smiles "Finally getting your mail delivered to the right box. Wait. Are you in my mailbox? Stealing mail is a federal offence."

Paige scoffs "I'm not stealing your mail. I'm pulling out mine."

Emily scowls "How long have you been doing this? Hold on. I haven't been getting your mail for the past week. YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A WEEK?"

Paige looks around fear on her face "Pipe down woman. Look you wanted my mail out of your box. It's been out of your box for a week."

Emily shakes her head spitting "I wanted you to stop having your mail put in my mailbox. Not for you to break into my mailbox and pull out your mail. STOP GETTING YOUR MAIL SENT TO ME. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

Paige shakes her head bowing it and speed walking away.

* * *

Paige rushes to her apartment closing and locking the door behind her, _I really need D07ph1n to be online right now._ Paige walks up to her computer logging on a heavy sigh rushing past her lips when offline shows up by the name. Paige is doing some deep breathing trying to calm herself down when her computer chimes.

Standing up she walks to her computer seeing **I yelled at her. I caught her breaking into my mailbox and I lost it. What is her problem? It felt so good when it first happened. Now I'm freaking out. Should I apologize?**

Paige frowns, _How is this happening to her too? Wait is this Emily Fields? No it can't be. This girl is way to sweet to be her. It's just a coincidence._

Paige answers _**I wouldn't. The girl broke into your mail box. She deserved what she got. Don't feel bad. Are you going to press charges?**_

Paige bounces her knee waiting for a response.

Finally **No. I mean maybe if it happens again but for now no. I'll wait and see.**

Paige types _**Sounds like a plan. Look I'm going away for about a week so I may be incommunicado. Do you have other people to talk to if your neighbour starts to bug you?**_

The response comes quick **A little sad I won't be able to talk to you for a bit but I'll be okay. Yes there are people I can talk to. That's sweet of you to ask. Is it a business or pleasure thing?**

Paige shrugs _**I'm hoping to make it a bit of both but mostly business. I'm glad you'll be okay. I'll let you know when I'm back. I should go pack I leave tomorrow morning.**_

* * *

Paige waits by the mail boxes for the mail man to show up. When he does she smiles "Hey Jerry how are you?"

The man smiles "I'm good Paige how are you?"

Paige shrugs "Glad to be getting out of here for a while. Listen I am going to be gone for about a week. Could you hold my mail? I'll let you know when I'm back. When I do come back could you start putting my mail in the proper box? I really blew it with Emily. There is no coming back from it."

Jerry frowns "I'm sorry Paige. Yeah I'll hold your mail and put it in the right box when you're back. See you around. Have fun on your trip."

Paige nods "Thanks. I'll try to have some fun."

Paige picks up her bag ducking around the corner when Emily walks in. Peering out of her hiding spot to see if the coast is clear, seeing that it is Paige rushes to the waiting car.

Paige opens the side door "Sorry I'm late. You know where to go right?"

The driver nods pulling out of the spot and heading to the airport.

* * *

Emily sees the mail man standing at the boxes "Good morning. Would it be possible for you to put the mail belonging to 218 in the right mailbox? I don't know if it's an arrangement you and her had but I would like it to stop. Please."

The man nods "Definitely. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day."

Emily turns smiling, _It will be now. Finally I will stop getting her mail._

The next week goes off without error. The only mail in Emily's box is her own. Emily is ecstatic but like most good things it came to an end.

Emily releases a groan, _Again. Does the girl not get it? I don't want her mail in my box._ Emily storms up the two flights of stairs banging on the door. _I am going to give this girl a piece of my mind._ Emily looks down when the door is opened but nobody is there.

Emily steps back shocked to see a little boy at the door, _When did Paige get a kid? Poor thing._ "Uh hi there. Is your mom home?"

The boy turns around yelling into the apartment "Mom there's some lady at the door for you."

A woman that is definitely not Paige comes to the door "Can I help you?"

Emily stares at the woman, _Where is Paige? Who is this?_

The woman interrupts Emily's thoughts "Miss. Are you okay?"

Emily shakes her head "Uh yeah. Sorry. Is Paige here?"

The woman looks confused "Who's Paige?"

Emily wears the confused faced now, _What is going on here? Did Paige move?_ "Paige lives here."

The woman frowns "No. It's just me and my boy here. Is there something else or?"

Emily looks down at her hands "Um some of your mail ended up in my mail box."

The woman takes it "Thank you for bringing it to me. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Emily stands in front of the now closed door _What just happened?_

* * *

Emily doesn't get mail with Paige's name on it for the next month. She hates to admit she is kind of missing not seeing the girls mail mixed in with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This story does have similarities to You've Got Mail, which I do not own. I also do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Paige is sitting in her hotel room staring at an email stating there is a one bedroom apartment about to become available in her building. _Thank you. This will add some much needed distance between Emily and I._ Paige sends a quick email back that says she will take it and asks if she can transfer her current lease over to the new apartment.

Just before she closes out her messaging comes up **Hi. How is your trip? Wait. Do you have time to talk?**

Paige smiles _**Yeah I have time. Hi. It's going alright. I haven't really had any time to do anything other then attend conferences. I am learning a lot though so it's good. How are you? Is your neighbour giving you any trouble?**_

Paige turns on the TV to add some background noise to the mix. Smiling as she reads **I'm glad it's going okay. I'm pretty good. No the neighbour isn't bothering me. Actually I haven't really seen her at all. I would usually bump into her a couple times by now but there's been nothing. I probably scared her away when I yelled at her. I asked the mail man not to put her mail in my box a couple days ago. So far so good.**

The corner of Paige's lip twitches slightly _**That's good. At least someone listens to you, right? Do you miss randomly bumping in to her? It sounds like she's kind of nuts.**_

Paige rolls her eyes when she reads, **She wasn't that bad. The only thing she really did wrong was break into my mail box. Other than that I didn't loathe randomly bumping into her. She is kind of hot.** _She is such a sweetheart._

Paige types _**You are a big softie. I got to go. There is a conference really early in the morning. I hope your neighbour keeps leaving you alone.**_

The response comes quickly **Aw. I miss talking to you. When are you coming back?**

Paige shrugs _**I don't know. I might stay after the conferences to do a little sightseeing. Possibly a week. I'll let you know no worries.**_ Paige logs out shutting down her computer and putting it in her bag.

* * *

After an onslaught of conferences Paige returns to the hotel room exhausted. _I really need some good news._ Paige logs into her email seeing a message from the landlord stating that she can't transfer leases she would need to find someone to sublet her apartment. Paige sighs _I've had an ad up for like two months. Nobody wants it._

Paige checks her add for a sublet hoping that there is a response. Her heart leaps when she has a response from a woman with a five year old son. Paige messages her letting the woman know the apartment is still available and Paige will have the landlord show the place as she is out of town.

A few days later Paige gets a message saying that the apartment is sublet and will be taken over on the sixth of the month. Paige fist pumps excitedly sending a message she will be back to pack her things up. Unfortunately this means no sightseeing. Packing up her things Paige gets ready to check out in the morning.

Before Paige goes to her apartment she rents a storage locker for her belongings until the new apartment opens up. Once that's done she packs up her things, which she sadly notices is not that much. _I guess that's the price of being so dedicated to work and having an ex-girlfriend that is a douche_.

Loading up her car with her things and climbing into the drivers side she ducks when Emily walks up to the front entrance, _I so don't want to deal with that right now._ When Emily is in the building Paige starts her car pulling onto the street.

* * *

Paige checks herself into a hotel hoping that the apartment will open soon. _I don't want to stay here forever._ Paige logs onto her account immediately noticing her friend _**Hey there. How are you? Thought I should let you know I'm back in town. In transition right now. All of my things are in a storage locker.**_

The response comes **I'm alright. I think I saw my neighbour today. I'm not sure though. Is it weird that I am seeing her everywhere I go when she isn't actually there? Are you moving?**

Paige laughs _**If I said yes would you get mad? What do you mean you aren't sure? Should I be worried that you are just alright? Why aren't you better then alright?**_

Paige stretches wiggling slightly to scratch the itch she feels. _Maybe if I had a shower I wouldn't be itchy. I wonder what laundry detergent they use? I could be sensitive to it._ Paige gets off the bed heading to the bathroom.

When she returns to her computer a couple responses are waiting for her **No I won't get mad. It has been a long day that's why I'm just alright. I think I saw her because she ducked in the car when I was walking by. I couldn't see her face. I don't even know if it was even a girl, it could have been a guy.** When Paige doesn't respond right away **Are you still there? Oh man I hope I didn't offend you in anyway. I am sorry if I did. Please don't stop talking to me.**

Paige quickly types _**You didn't offend me don't worry. Why would I stop talking to you? This is the best part of my day. Crazy neighbour is hiding from you. Who would hide from you? You are awesome. I say good riddance. It sounds like your relationship with her was toxic.**_

The response is quick **Oh thank goodness. I thought I had lost you. The relationship wasn't toxic. Heck it was barely a relationship. I threw her mail in her face she grunted a thank you we went about our day. How is that a relationship? If that was it was the longest relationship I've ever had. Three whole months of me banging down her door to give her the mail. It ended kind of badly to. Now I'm starting to feel bad. Quick say something to cheer me up.**

Paige stares at the computer, _Way to put the pressure on me. How do I cheer her up? Crap is this to long to not respond._ Paige types _**You've still got me. I can become your longest relationship. All we have to do is talk for three months and a day. It would be my honour.**_

Paige glares at her screen _How is that supposed to cheer her up? This girl is stuck with you. That is terrifying. I don't even want to be with me most days._

The response is **That's good to know. Actually it would be three months and eight days. Then you'd be my longest relationship. I'm actually kind of excited. You seem pretty cool.**

Paige smiles shyly _**Thanks. You're sweet. I'm actually kind of lame. I don't really know how to talk or anything.**_

Paige's smile grows as she reads **Don't say that. You have been doing good with me. You have given me loads of good advice. I don't know what I would do without you.**

Paige's phone vibrates scaring her "Hello. Why do people even get animals if they are going to abandon them? I'll be right there. No I'm staying in the hotel just down the street from the clinic. Thanks for the offer though."

Paige types _**I got to go. Emergency at work. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully. Bye.**_ Paige closes down her computer throws on a jacket and leaves.

* * *

Paige sighs when she sees a crate with a yellow lab still in the middle of having puppies, "Her owners left her."

One of the volunteers nods "Yep. Someone heard her barking and whining this morning. It took us all day to load her up in the crate. Henson and Richards had to leave because there was another call. They should be here any minute."

Paige directs them into different areas of the clinic the office phone rings none stop with various emergencies ranging from abandoned to abused and neglected animals. Paige kept her cool under the pressure keeping her face clear of emotion.

Finally having a chance to look at the mother and her pups Paige sits down "Hey little lady. You did so good. I don't know when your owners left you but I'm here now. I will help you. If you let me."

The dog nudges one of her pups toward Paige looking at it then Paige. Paige nods "Okay. I'll start with this one. I do want to check you over too. I have to make sure you're well enough to care for them."

Paige carefully takes the pup rubbing the dog and cleaning it off and whispering "I know it's been hard but if it isn't your time to go you need to come back. Your mom would like a chance to watch you grow. I would like a chance to watch you grow. Please come back."

The pup in her hands starts to whimper and wiggle slightly. Paige smiles as she watches the mother dogs eyes light up. Paige puts the pup in front of the mom who sniffs and licks the dog.

Paige asks "Can I check you over now?"

The dog walks over to her allowing Paige to check over her and take some blood. When that is done Paige gets some food and water for her. The dog slowly eats and drinks the food then joins her pups.

Paige checks out of the hotel the next day buying a cot to set up in her office. It wasn't comfortable but it was where she needed to be right now. At least until the crazy died down.

* * *

Paige logs onto her account immediately greeted with **Hello. It feels like I haven't talked to you in forever. The neighbour moved. I got her mail again went to chew her out and a kid answered. Last I checked, yes I checked don't call me crazy, Paige didn't have a kid. The woman the boy called mom had no idea who she was. How could she move? It's so loud now. At least with Paige I had no idea she was home most of the time, unless I banged down her door. Was I really that bad of a neighbour? I miss the peace and quiet.**

Paige stares at the computer, _Holy sh-. No way. This is Emily. What do I do? This has been good. Do not give up on this. Type something._ Paige looks at her keyboard her fingers hovering above the keyboard. _What do I type? There are other people named Paige in the world. This might not be Emily._

Paige closes her eyes taking a deep breath _**You weren't a bad neighbour. The apartment just got to expensive. I'm sorry it's loud. Maybe it will calm down.**_ Paige looks at what she typed her icon blinking over the enter button. Paige erases that _**Maybe it will get better. You're not crazy for checking. You needed to know whether it would get noisy. There could be a good reason for the move. Maybe she got tired of you not wanting her in your box. Try talking to her.**_

Paige's breath hitches when she reads **Can we meet? It would be nice to put a face to the name.**

Paige panics _**Meet? Like face to face? I don't know I mean what if I'm not who you expected? This whole time you've probably been picturing me.**_ _Well probably not me considering you loathe me. Just bite the bullet Paige. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think._ _ **Sure if that's what you want. Where? How will I know it's you?**_

Paige's heart starts to race as beads of sweat start to form on her forehead **Friday at seven Fields Bistro I will have Imagine Me and You and a yellow rose.**

Paige bites her lip _**Okay. See you Friday.**_

* * *

Emily sits at the table adjusting and readjusting the DVD and rose, _Is the rose to much. The rose is to much. Oh man what if she doesn't show up. Did I push to hard? Do we really need to meet?_ Emily hears the bell above the door sinking lowly, _What is Paige doing here? Don't sit here, do not sit with me._

Paige walks up to the table "Hey there neighbour."

Emily looks up "We aren't neighbours anymore. You moved. Now I have to listen to yelling and a banging on the floor whenever I sneeze. I don't even sneeze that loudly. Why did you move? Was I really that bad? I didn't even charge you when you broke into my mail box."

Paige sighs "I moved into that apartment with my girlfriend. Four months ago we broke up. It got to expensive for me to stay there. You were great. Thank you for not pressing charges. Honestly you bringing my mail was the best part of my day. Especially after a hard day. I know I went about it all wrong. I'm sorry."

Emily looks down at her things "Thank you for saying those things. I can't talk right now Paige. I am waiting for someone. Please go to another table."

Paige reaches for the movie and rose "Are these for your date?"

Emily claps her hands on the items pulling them away "Yes. Well no. The rose is, the movie is just so she will know it's me. Please Paige."

Paige leans back "What if the person you are waiting for is already here?"

Emily's eyes widen as she looks around "Paige don't do this to me. This meeting is really important. I need you to move. Please."

Paige stands up "Okay. Have a good night Emily. I am sorry I am not who you wanted."

Paige walks out of the building sighing heavily, _Well that went horribly. What is she going to say tomorrow?_

* * *

Emily gets home throwing her keys in the bowl beside her door, _How could she stand me up? What did Paige mean by 'What if the person is already here?' If she ruined this for me I swear._

Emily logs on to her computer looking at part of the last conversation _Holy molly. I never told her about the box comment. Oh man I screwed this up. Wait it might not be Paige. There are tons of disturbing minds out there._ When the on line signal shows up Emily types **Where were you? I waited for you. How could you do that to me?**

Emily reads _**I was there. Was that your ex-neighbour you were sitting with? What would you do if you found out I was her? Would you be mad?**_

Emily blinks at the screen **If it was you why did you leave? You never listened to me before why start now?**

Emily purses her lips _**I needed you to believe that I could listen. I have shown you a different side of me over these conversations. You didn't want it to be me. It sounds like you don't want it to be me. I am sorry I made you hate me. It's okay if this stops. I'm sorry I wasted your time.**_

Before Emily can type a response the person has logged out. _Great I don't know where Paige is now. How am I going to fix this?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you all had a good Christmas. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Emily carries the crate with Hanna's Chihuahua into the vet office, _Please let this be the clinic Paige works at. I am running out of options and friends with pets._

Walking up to the front desk Emily smiles "Hi I am here with Bronze. Hanna Marin was busy and I offered to bring her dog in."

The clerk smiles "Take a seat the vet will be right with you."

Emily nods "Thank you. Who is the vet?"

The clerk looks up "Paige McCullers. We've been swamped lately so it could be a bit of a wait."

Emily internally cheers, _Thank you,_ shrugging Emily says "That's no problem."

Emily sits her heart pounding at the thought of seeing Paige. It's been a hectic three weeks without one word from Paige. Every time Emily saw Paige was online she would start to type a message only to find Paige had logged out before Emily could send it. So Emily was forced to scour the city with her friends pets looking for the vet office Paige worked in. Finally she is here.

Emily is brought out of her thoughts when she hears "Bronze is here. Room 2 is open."

Paige's voice hits Emily's ears "Thanks Andy."

Paige freezes at the sight of Emily, _Great. Just what I need,_ "Bronze."

Emily stands up "Hanna was busy."

Paige rolls her eyes "You probably begged her to let you bring her dog in so you could find me. You know us vets stick together. I've been told you have been to every vet clinic in town with various animals."

Emily frowns "Well if you would stay on line long enough for me to send a message I wouldn't have to ask all my friends for their pets to try and find you."

Paige looks in the crate "Hi Bronze. Shall we get this examination over with. I have other things to do."

Emily bounces on her feet "So how are you?"

Paige sighs "Do you even care?"

Emily flinches at the hostility "I do care. Look I'm-."

Paige cuts her off "Look I need to do my job and you are making me uncomfortable. Bronze can sense it. Wait outside. Please."

Emily takes a shuttering breath "Paige I would really like to talk to you. Please."

Paige grits her teeth trying to keep her cool "I am working right now Emily."

Emily suggests "Tonight. The Brew we can talk over coffee. Say eight o clock. I'll be there you can join me if you want. It's your choice."

Paige glances at the door then at Emily. Emily nods leaving the room so Paige can do her examination.

* * *

Emily looks at the clock on the wall, _It's not eight yet. You waited three hours when you were waiting for your online friend to show up at your parents restaurant. You had no idea the person was sitting right in front of you the whole time._ Emily smiles when the door chime causes her to look up, _She came. You still have a shot._

Paige walks up "I can't stay. We just got an emergency call. I volunteered to get the coffee. I didn't want to stand you up."

Emily nods "Thank you. I am so sorry for what I did that night Paige."

The clerk calls out "McCullers your coffee is ready."

Paige turns "Coming. I got to go. Maybe I'll see you around."

Emily purses her lips willing the tears that were welling in her eyes away "Okay. I really hope I will see you later."

Paige walks away picking up her tray of coffee and leaving a twenty on the counter. Before she leaves the café Paige turns back looking at Emily, _Why is it so hard to walk away?_

Emily walks up to the counter "Can I get another one and a Boston Cream?"

The clerk smiles "Sure. I'll bring it all to you in a minute."

Three hours later the clerk walks up to Emily "We are closing now."

Emily looks up "Is your coffee maker still on?"

The clerk nods, Emily smiles "Can I get what you made for Paige McCullers earlier?"

The clerk furrows her brow then shrugs "Sure."

When Emily has the coffee she leaves a fifty dollar bill then walks across the street to the vet office. Emily knocks on the locked door when she sees someone rushing by.

The person walks up "We are closed. There was an emergency that's why we are here."

Emily looks at the coffee "I brought a pick me up. I've been watching from across the street, it's been crazy."

The person looks at the coffee then to the back, sighing she opens the door "Sorry but you can't come in. Thanks for the coffee."

Emily smiles softly "No problem."

* * *

Emily furrows her brow when she hears a knock on her door. Looking through the peep hole she sees Paige swaying tiredly.

Emily opens the door "Hey. How did last night go?"

Paige groans leaning against the door frame "Crazy. We didn't lose any animals so that's good. I wanted to thank you for the coffee."

Emily catches Paige as she stumbles "Come in. You need to get to bed. Where have you been staying?"

Paige mumbles "I had a cot set up in the office. I had to take it down to make room for the animals we got last night."

Emily leads Paige to her bed "You're not getting my box this is just for you to sleep."

Paige laughs burrowing into the bed falling asleep quickly. Paige wakes up to the smell of coconut and vanilla flooding her nose. _Where am I?_ Paige sits up abruptly when a crash is heard, _Who is in my house? Wait, I don't have a home._ Paige throws the blankets off her standing up _I can't leave the bed like this._ Paige straightens up the blankets then heads to the noise.

Emily looks at Paige "I didn't wake you did I?"

Paige's jaw drops "This is your place?"

Emily nods softly "Yeah. You knocked on my door at eleven this morning. You were half a sleep."

Paige mumbles "That would be why I can't remember."

Emily offers a half smile "Do you work today?"

Paige sighs "I need to check in on the animals. Thanks for letting me stay."

Emily bites her lip "No problem. You can stay her until things get sorted out."

Paige shakes her head "Thanks for the offer but I am moving back into my old apartment. There were to many noise complaints. I can stay in my office another week or two. With all the animals there right now I would feel better staying there."

Emily's heart begins to race, _Finally. How I've missed you being under me,_ "That's great."

Paige smiles "Yeah. You'll be able to sneeze freely again without a banging on the floor. I should go. Thanks again."

Paige slips her shoes on walking out. Emily spins around shimming happily. Emily picks up the jacket draped across the arm of her couch, _Paige must have left it._ Emily puts it to her nose inhaling the cocoa and Shea butter scent left on it. _So good._

* * *

Emily walks up to the vet clinic with a take out bag in her hand. Swinging the door open she walks up to the front desk "Is Paige available?"

The woman looks up at Emily "Let me check."

Emily waits looking around at the posters and pictures.

A voice hits Emily's ears "What can I do for you?"

Emily turns smiling at Paige "Hey. I thought I'd bring you some food. Unless you ate already."

Paige returns the smile "No I haven't eaten yet. Come on my office is this way."

Emily follows Paige to her office where a yellow lab and a chestnut lab cross with white paws are lying beside each other "They are cute."

Paige looks at them "Yeah. They found her abandoned in labour. That is her pup. He wasn't alive for a bit after being born but I brought him back with a massage and some encouraging words."

Emily pats the yellow lab the chestnut dog running to Paige's feet when she sits down "You do give some life saving speeches."

Paige dips her head shyly. Emily sucks in her lip, _I have to get her to do that more often it's so hot._

Paige nods towards the takeout bag "What do you got there?"

Emily hands over the bag "Rosemary chicken, kale salad and chocolate cream pie."

Paige tilts her head "My favourites."

Emily nods "I know. I remember you telling me you liked this. It probably won't be as good as your moms but I hope you like it."

Paige purses her lips "You were listening."

Emily takes a deep breath "I was, even when it looked like I wasn't I was. That girlfriend of yours was psychotic. Why did you date her?"

Paige shrugs "She was nice when it started then it went down hill after about a week. I just thought that I wouldn't be able to find anybody better. Most girls don't like when work comes first."

Emily confesses "I think it's hot. You save animals for a living. If you didn't drop everything and rush to the aide of an injured animal I'd think there was something seriously wrong with you. An animals life is just as important as a humans life."

Paige smiles "Where have you been all my life?"

Emily leans forward "Right in front of you completely oblivious to the fact that what I was looking for was right in front of me."

Paige blushes dipping her head, Emily crosses her legs _So sexy._ A knock on the door snaps them free of there daze.

The front desk clerk pokes her head in the room "There was a fire in a warehouse downtown six dogs, eight cats and a grey macaw were in the building."

Paige furrows her brow "A macaw? Really? Weird thing to have in a warehouse. I need you to call Peters he is a bird expert."

The woman nods leaving the room.

Paige looks at Emily "Sorry duty calls. Raincheck?"

Emily stands up "Absolutely. Look when you get off stop by my place. My couch would be more comfortable then that cot."

Paige looks at the cot "If the animals coming in aren't in too bad of shape I will. I'll call you to let you know either way."

Emily jots down her number "I look forward to hearing from you."

Paige walks Emily to the main entrance where three volunteers rush in with crates. Emily squeezes Paige's shoulder as she directs the people into different rooms. Emily holds the door open for three more people with crates her eyes finding Paige as she leaves, _How has nobody snatched her up yet? Her in control is beautiful._

* * *

Emily calls the vets office the line getting picked up on the second ring "Richter's Veterinary Clinic Paige speaking how can I help you?"

Emily takes a deep breath to gain control of herself, _I am falling hard,_ "Hi Paige."

Paige closes her eyes, _She's mad I didn't call her,_ "Hi Emily. Sorry I didn't call you I just got finished here. I didn't think it was appropriate to cal at two in the morning."

Emily comforts "It's okay. Are you coming over? I can pick you up if you want. Before you say you don't want to impose it's not an imposition. I want to do this."

Paige sighs "If you insist. All the animals are stable so I can leave."

Emily confirms "Oh I insist. I'll be there in five minutes."

Paige bites her cheek "I'll see you in five minutes then."

Before going up front to wait for Emily Paige checks in on all the animals. Seeing everything is okay Paige exits the clinic setting the alarm before she locks up.

Paige climbs in the car "Thanks for coming. You weren't waiting up for me were you?"

Emily shakes her head "Nope. I was awake."

Paige looks Emily over "Liar. You were waiting for me to call. I'm sorry."

Emily takes Paige's hand "Don't worry about it. How was work?"

Paige looks at Emily's hand on top of hers "It was okay. Thankfully all the warehouse animals came in with minimal injuries. After that it was like the storm drain was opened and various animals were flowing in."

Emily pulls into her parking spot "I'm glad the warehouse animals came in okay. I'm sorry you got drowned with more animals."

Paige misses the feel of Emily's hand on hers "It can't be helped sometimes. It's ridiculous how many unfit pet owners there are."

Emily takes Paige's hand walking up to there door. Paige smiles, _This is nice. I never knew a simple touch could light you on fire._ Emily feels the squeeze of Paige's hand, _Thank you for not pulling away. I have never felt this way before. It's nice._

Emily unlocks her door "I was thinking we could share the bed. There won't be any funny business."

Paige furrows her brow "There is nothing funny about sex. It's two people working together to make each other feel good. If done right you don't want stop until you are so satiated you fall asleep sharing sloppy kisses as you bring each other down from your highs."

Emily's knees buckle slightly, _I could fall asleep like that with you. Please pick me._

Paige steadies Emily "You okay there. We have to get you to a bed stat."

Emily's breath hitches as her eyes connect with Paige's, _I could get lost in those eyes._ Paige bites her lip, _If I don't get a grip I'm going to lose myself in her eyes. Quick look away. Damn it why can't I look away? Oh those eyes I'm home._


	4. Chapter 4

Paige wakes up shivering violently then is greeted with an onslaught of sneezes. _I can't get sick. The animals need me._

A voice soothes "You've been running yourself ragged. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick sooner."

Paige shakes her head croaking "I can't be sick. I have work. What about all those animals?"

Emily sighs "You aren't the only vet in the city Paige," adding in her head _I would know with how many I had to visit just to find you again._

Paige stands up wobbling slightly then falling back onto the bed, Emily puts her hands out "Easy Paige. Your temperature is 102. You need to rest."

Paige groans going to stand up again, Emily pushes her back onto the bed "You aren't going anywhere. I got 'Imagine You and Me' set up, we are going to sit and watch it."

Paige mumbles "I like 'DEBS.' It's about a female spy who falls for the woman they are spying on. It's really good."

Emily nods "We will watch that one next then."

Paige furrows her brow "You have that one?"

Emily shakes her head "No but I'm sure I can find it somewhere."

Emily lies next to Paige opening her arms for the girl to lie in. Paige sighs settling into them and closing her eyes. Emily holds her tightly deciding to hit play even with Paige sleeping comfortably.

* * *

Paige stirs burrowing her head further into the pillow, _These pillows are so comfortable. Where does Emily get them?_ Emily smiles shaking her head running her fingers through Paige's hair as her head is on her chest, _She looks so comfortable._

Paige opens her eyes realizing where her head is she jolts away "I'm so sorry. I thought I would have rolled over or something. I usually toss and turn a lot during the night."

Emily smiles "It's okay Paige. When your sick you find the most comfortable spot and sleep."

Without thinking Paige nods "Your boobs are really comfortable. Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm so sorry."

Emily shakes her heads "I kind of figured that out when you burrowed your head further into my chest. I like that I make you that comfortable."

Paige looks down blushing slightly, _I'm still trying to figure out why._

Emily raises Paige's face "I've never been this comfortable with anyone before. It's nice. A little confusing but nice."

Paige nods "Yeah it is."

* * *

Paige feels a soft stroke on her cheek brushing it away she burrows into the pillows when the soft touch comes back she mumbles "Five more minutes mom."

Emily bites her lips to avoid laughing "I'm not your mom. You need to eat something. I brought you soup."

Paige shakes her head grabbing another pillow and clinging to it "No. Sleep."

Emily grabs the pillow trying to pull it away from Paige, this results in a short tug of war that Emily wins, "You'll get the pillow back when you are done eating."

Paige reaches for the pillow, which Emily pulls away, "No. It smells good. Fine give me the soup. Please."

Emily purses her lips to hide the smile, _So glad Paige has no filter when she is sick,_ then puts the tray over Paige's lap "Good choice."

Paige takes a spoonful, Emily warns "Careful it's hot."

Paige ignores this information dropping her spoon and yelping "Hot, hot." Pushing it away she adds "I don't want it."

Emily sighs picking up the spoon "You have to eat something Paige."

Paige shakes her head leaning away from the spoon.

Emily rolls her eyes "You are such a baby."

Paige grumbles a "I am not," then picks up the bowl chugging it's contents. When she is done Paige cringes "Ow. Can I have the pillow now?"

Emily hands the pillow over taking the tray away just as Paige rolls over clinging to the pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

Paige wakes up to her stomach churning. Stumbling out of the bedroom she looks for the bathroom.

Jumping when she feels an arm around her waist she calms when Emily's voice announces "The bathroom is this way."

Paige allows herself to be led to the bathroom dropping to her knees in front of the toilet. She feels a hand rubbing her back and her hair being pulled back.

When she is done Paige sits back "That's attractive. You've probably lost interest now. I hate being sick."

Emily soothes "Nope. I'm still extremely interested. Nobody likes being sick. It helps when there is somebody there to bring you soup, rub your back and hold back your hair."

Paige sighs "I don't have that."

Emily whispers "I can be that for you."

Paige looks at her "We should get to know each other first."

Emily pouts "I thought we did know each other."

Paige shakes her head "You just found out that was me. Before that you thought I was the bitch that wouldn't listen when you asked me to stop getting my mail put in your box. That was the best part of my day by the way, you bringing me my mail. Especially when there was a revolving door of sick animals."

Emily closes her eyes, _I miss it too. I can't stop thinking about what we will go back to when you get better,_ "Can we go back to that? I mean not the yelling part but I really miss seeing your name mixed with mine. It kept me on my toes and I got to see you."

Paige smiles "I knew you secretly liked it. It was so secret even you didn't know."

Emily frowns "Until it stopped. When I got a letter again my heart started to beat again then stopped when that child answered the door. Wait didn't you say it was okay that I checked whether you had a child?"

Paige looks down "I had to check that you were the only one that would bang down my door with the mail. I didn't want to be a home wrecker."

Emily offers her hand "That's very honourable of you. Let's get you back to bed."

Paige purses her lips "I have to do something I really don't want you in the room for."

Emily nods "Got you. I'll be right outside. Let me know when you are done I'll come help you."

Five minutes later Paige opens the bathroom door stumbling into Emily "Hi there."

Emily frowns "I told you to call for me."

Emily helps Paige to the bed where she promptly falls asleep.

* * *

Emily wakes up to a fit of sneezes and a fever "Ugh man."

Paige comes in with a bowl of soup and orange juice ""Eat up."

Emily groans "I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Don't make me take pillows away."

Emily rolls her eyes "Fine. Give me the soup."

Paige puts the tray across her lap "I'm going to ignore you didn't say please. Be careful it's hot."

Emily bites "Soup usually is."

Paige comments "You're cranky when you're sick. Eat then I'll leave you to sleep."

Emily growls "Of course you'd leave. Everybody does."

Paige sighs "I'm not leaving the apartment. I'm leaving the room, unless you sleep better with someone beside you then I'll stay."

Emily looks at her "I don't want you to feel like you have to stay. Don't you have animals to look after?"

Paige shrugs "I got this sick bear I'm looking after. I'm hoping her swing doesn't hurt because she looks pretty strong."

Emily pouts "I'm not a bear."

Paige takes the tray away her ears met with a soft whimper when she starts to leaves the room, _A cuddly bear,_ "I'll be right back."

When Paige returns and lies next to Emily she immediately has a body on top of her. Paige puts her arms around Emily rubbing the girls back, _How am I going to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere?_

* * *

Emily wakes up to the sound of snoring. Jolting out of the bed she runs to the bathroom. Paige wakes up to the sound of gagging. Heading to the bathroom she pulls back Emily's hair and starts rubbing her back.

Emily grumbles "You don't have to do this."

Paige soothes "I know. I want to. Not because you did this for me but because you deserve someone that will stay beside you no matter how you feel or they feel. I mean we shared a flu or whatever this is. Next up is kissing, right?"

Emily shakes her head another bout of throwing up stopping her from saying anything.

When Emily is done Paige asks "Do you have to use the bathroom or?"

Emily closes her eyes "No."

Paige carefully picks up Emily carrying her to the bed and lying her down.

Emily whispers "Wow" before falling asleep.

Paige watches as Emily stretches out her arms trying to pull something into her. Paige lies down beside her immediately getting pulled into Emily who sighs contently the second her head meets Paige's chest.

* * *

Emily stirs "Didn't you mention something about DEBS when I was putting in Imagine Me and You?"

Paige looks up from her phone "I sure did. Do you want to watch it?"

Emily looks at the phone then back at Paige "You can leave if you want."

Paige furrows her brow "Oh. I was playing a game. I'm not completely better yet."

Emily tilts her head "You carried me to bed. How do you have that much strength when you aren't one hundred percent?"

Paige shrugs "You're super light."

Emily smacks Paige's arm "I am not."

Paige rubs her arm "Wow. Who knew twigs could make such an impact?"

Emily straddles Paige "I am not a twig. Take that back."

Paige shakes her head "Nope."

Emily strokes Paige's stomach watching the girl wiggle under her, _So you're ticklish. I am really going to enjoy this._ Emily repeats the action. Paige purses her lips to hold in the laughter and shakes her head. Emily hums, _Your abs are amazing. Please don't tell me to stop._

Paige squeals "How do you have this much energy? You're sick."

Emily bites her lip "Your abs are electrifying. I'm getting so much energy from them."

Paige stills Emily's hands flipping them over "You need your rest. Go back to sleep."

Emily shakes her head "Nope. Now that I found my new favourite thing I'm never going back to sleep."

Paige raises an eyebrow "Never? That is a little dramatic, isn't it?"

Emily licks her lips at the little bit of ab she can see "Definitely not when these things are around."

Paige goes to get up then remembers, 'Of course you'd leave. Everybody does.' _Prove yourself Paige. Don't even pretend to leave that will hurt her. You need her to know you'll stay._

Emily sees the conflict in Paige's eyes _Crap this is to much Emily. Dial it back she is going to leave you. You can't let lose her._

Paige caresses Emily's cheek "Hey this isn't to much for me. I'm not going anywhere. I like you too much."

Emily's eyes widen, _She's in your head. Oh it feels so good. Creepy but good._

Paige sits beside Emily "So DEBS? Do you still want to watch it?"

Emily purses her lips, _I want to play with your abs some more,_ "Uh sure I guess. If you can find it."

Paige does a half fast look for the movie then stops "I can't find it. I have it in my storage locker but I don't feel like leaving. Want to cuddle? You can put your hands on my abs if you want."

Emily smiles widely "I could use some cuddles."

Emily falls asleep with her hand under Paige's shirt spread across her stomach.

* * *

Emily hears clanging coming from her kitchen, _What is that?_ Looking around she sees her bat by the bedroom door, _How did that get there?_ Shrugging she picks up the bat and walks to her kitchen.

Out of the corner of her eye Paige sees Emily walking up to her. Putting her hands up she surrenders "Easy slugger. You invited me in remember. I was just cleaning up trying to clear this place of the germs. How are you feeling?"

Emily smiles "Better. You don't need to clean my apartment."

Paige shrugs "It's the least I can do. You took care of me."

Emily bites her lip "I couldn't just leave you alone. You were sick."

Paige frowns "I haven't exactly been nice to you."

Emily lifts Paige's chin "You have been so good to me. Your online persona and your real self. Well when I wasn't yelling at you."

Paige's eyes dart between Emily's eyes and lips. Emily licks her lips leaning forward.

Paige stops her "We don't know each other well enough."

Emily puts her arms around Paige's neck "We can get to know each other while we get to know each other. I was all over your abs like three hours ago."

Paige leans back a little "You mean get to know each other intimately and characteristically. The ab thing was like a dream."

Emily nods "It doesn't have to be a dream. Let it happen Paige. We can see where it goes while we are awake."


	5. Chapter 5

Paige looks at Emily's lips licking them before kissing her. Emily stumbles backwards one arm around Paige the other desperately seeking something to put her body on. It's been two weeks since Emily told Paige to take a chance on them. Two weeks of them getting acquainted with each others bodies.

The back of Emily's legs hit the couch "Mm Paige bed. We would be able to go longer on the bed."

Paige lifts Emily up carrying her to the bedroom and lowering them onto the bed "Better?"

Emily hums "Much. Paige you know I don't like talking during."

Paige smiles "All about the pleasing."

Emily whispers "Paige."

Paige kisses down Emily's body until she gets to the spot she wants. Emily lifts her head her eyes connecting with Paige's. Paige knew exactly what Emily needed and she was really good at giving it.

Emily's body hits the mattress completely satiated "Give me a minute then I'll take care of you."

Paige kisses Emily's neck "I know you're tired Emily go to sleep. We can continue when you wake up."

Emily's eyes droop closed "I am not tired."

Paige runs her hands up and down Emily's front listening as Emily hums her approval at the touches. Paige keeps massaging until Emily's breathing evens out. Paige puts her head on Emily's chest following her into dream land.

* * *

Paige wakes up to kisses being placed all over her face "Mm Emily."

Emily whispers "It's your turn."

Paige's eyes open looking into Emily's "You look rested."

Emily nods "I am. I'm also hungry."

Paige whimpers softly watching as Emily kisses down her body.

Paige runs her fingers through Emily's hair "Can I get kisses when you're full?"

Emily looks at Paige through her eyelids "I'll give you whatever you want when I'm full."

Paige takes one of Emily's hands "Fill up."

Emily smiles "Oh I plan to."

Paige puts her head down her body sinking into the mattress. The next thing she knows Paige feels kisses being placed up her body until lips are finally on hers. Paige moans into the kiss pulling Emily into her.

Emily breaks the kiss "Better?"

Paige smiles "Much. I've got more in me though."

Emily leans down "I was hoping you would say that."

Emily kisses Paige grinding into her. Both gasp before continuing the kiss.

* * *

Paige runs her fingers up and down Emily's arm "I knew you wanted something more in your slot."

Emily smacks her "Way to ruin the mood Paige."

Paige rubs the spot Emily smacked "All of that wasn't enough. That was like six rounds."

Emily kisses the spot she hit "It was four and I could go for more."

Paige's phone rings.

Emily groans "It's your day off."

Paige reaches for the phone "They wouldn't be calling unless it was an emergency. Hello. Yeah I'll be right there. Yeah I'm with her. I'll ask."

Emily sits up "Ask me what?"

Paige looks at her "If you want to go with me."

Emily stands up "Do we have time to shower or do we go smelling like we went four rounds?"

Paige bites her lip "You think they'll notice?"

Emily pulls Paige up "Quick shower Paige."

Paige lets Emily pull her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Paige steps out of the shower "So much for quick shower."

Emily groans "You're the one that kept instigating with your touches."

Paige turns "I couldn't help it. There was a girl with a fantastic body in front of me begging to be touched. I would have stopped if you told me to."

Emily kisses her "My body wasn't the only thing begging for you."

Paige mumbles "I know. That's why I kept going."

Emily throws Paige some clothes "Get dressed. Part of the reason I love you is because of what you do for those animals. Right now they need you more then I do."

Paige shrugs "Bras are constricting anyways."

Emily looks at her grabbing a bra "I am the only that sees those out of their restraints."

Paige picks another up handing it to Emily "I feel the same about yours."

Emily pulls on her bra and a shirt watching as Paige does the same.

As they are walking out Emily announces "I like take your girlfriend to work day."

Paige squeezes Emily's hand "So do I."

* * *

One of the volunteers look at the door "About time. I said get here as soon as possible."

Paige shrugs "Thirty minutes is as quick as possible." Pointing towards Emily she adds "Especially when you got this feisty thing beside you. Shower took longer then it was supposed to. My fault. What do we got?"

The volunteer shrugs "Don't know. They aren't here yet. Apparently there's trouble getting a few of the animals loaded."

Paige pulls out her phone "Hey. Pax said you were having trouble with a couple animals. Do you need a hand?"

The person says "Actually yeah. That would be great."

Paige heads to the door "Where am I going? Okay I'll be there in a few."

Paige turns to Pax "Get the others ready. I'm going to give a hand."

Emily asks "Can I come?"

Paige nods "We got to get going though."

* * *

At the destination Paige gets out of the car "What do we got?"

One of the animal control people points "There are three dogs hiding under the stairs. We would leave them and come back another day if they weren't so malnourished. If we leave them they could be dead when we return."

Paige backs everybody else up kneeling a few feet from the steps. Whimpering softly she sees a dog poke it's nose out.

Paige stretches out her hand "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The dog backs into it's hiding spot. Paige keeps her hand stretched starting her whimpering again. The dog comes out further looking at the other people fearfully. The dog looks back yipping to the others. Two more heads appear watching the one walk to Paige. Paige continues her whimpering until the dog sniffs her hand licking her fingers. The other two follow the first one step for step.

Emily whispers "Can I come to you?"

Paige very softly answers "Slowly. No sudden movements it will scare them away."

Emily slowly approaches them watching the dogs eyes. When one would look at her she would stop.

Paige advises "Crouch there. Hold out your hand. Keep it steady and yourself calm. He's watching you, curious not afraid."

Emily does what she is told watching as the dog that has been looking at her walks up to her. He sniffs her hand nipping softly then licking her hand.

Paige looks at the dog that first approached "I need you to come with me. You're hurt. I would like to help."

One of the animal control specialists puts a medium sized crate down.

Paige looks at it "I need you to go in there. The other two can be with you. Having friends around when you're scared is always good."

The dog looks at it then back at Paige, Paige smiles "There's water in there if you're thirsty. I'd give you food but I'm not sure what's wrong I may need to take blood."

The dog slowly walks up to the crate dipping it's paw in the water then licking it. The dog then walks in resting in the corner. The other two watch for a couple minutes then follow the other one in. Paige slowly walks up to the crate closing the door. The three dogs look at Paige cuddling up to each other.

Paige carefully picks up the crate "Is this all of them?"

The animal control specialist nods "We got the rest earlier."

Paige puts the crate in her car "I'll take these ones myself."

The person nods "Move out guys we got them all."

The rest of the crew heads to their respective cars. Paige and Emily walk to theirs.

Paige hands Emily her keys "I'm going to stay in the back with them. Can you drive?"

Emily takes the keys "That was incredible. You are incredible."

Paige dips her head down blushing "Thanks."

* * *

At the clinic Paige and the others check over the animals that were brought in.

One of the volunteers walks up to Emily "Are you a vet too?"

Emily shakes her head "I was planning on it. Made it through school but when it came to the internship I couldn't do it. The first week we put down four animals. My heart broke a little every time. I switched to ER doctor, people dying is bad too but I can close myself off more with them. When Paige and I started to heat up I enrolled in a refresher course."

The volunteer admits "Paige is really good at this. It's kind of hot."

Emily looks at her "Paige and I are together. Like dating together. I would really appreciate it if you didn't try anything."

The volunteer smiles walking up to Paige. Emily growls clenching her fists.

Paige walks past the volunteer "You okay?"

Emily glares at the volunteer "I think that one is in to you. She said you were hot."

Paige turns to the person Emily is staring at "She's testing you. Don't let her get to you."

Emily huffs "How do you know?"

Paige nudges Emily "She's my happily engaged to a man cousin. She knows you didn't know so she called me hot. It's kind of gross but the fact that you got all territorial is hot. Everybody here knows we are together and they glare down anybody that licks their lips around me. They like you Emily you are good for me. Except for the whole showing up late-ish thing."

Emily smacks Paige "It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me."

Paige quips "It's more like my fingers out..."

Emily stops her "Do not finish that sentence."

Paige defends "I was going to say out of your hair. It's so soft. The noises you make are..."

Emily tightens her jaw "Stop."

Paige kisses Emily's jaw "Sorry. I'll stop. I have to go for a run clear my head from all this."

* * *

Paige walks into the kennel area with a leash walking up to one in particular "Hey boy. You want to go for a run?"

The dog barks wagging his tail excitedly "Good because I could use some company."

Paige commands "Sit," the dog does as he is told.

Paige goes for the latch, when the dog stands she pulls her hand away "Ah. Sit," the dog sits again.

Paige nods "Good boy. Stay."

Paige goes for the latch watching the dog tilt his head but stay where is he. Paige opens the gate hissing when the dog moves, the dog immediately goes back to his spot.

Paige clips the leash onto the dogs collar "I'm sorry you have to be in here bud. I'm looking for a place that allows dogs."

The dog licks Paige's hand accepting her answer. Paige takes him out of the kennel and out the side door.

Emily walks out the front door "Hey. Can I join you?"

Paige nods "You should bring a dog."

Emily looks back at the building then to Paige "Is there a particular one I should take?"

Paige shakes her head "Maybe one of the ones to the right of Chance's. Ask Pax who needs to go out. Oh and tell him I have Chance."

Emily nods "Wait here."

Paige looks at Chance "We are going to have company."

Emily comes back with a dog in tow "Did I do something wrong?"

Paige furrows her brow "What? No. I started saying things that were not appropriate in the workplace. You were completely in the right to do what you did. I'm mad at myself for being so stupid. That was unprofessional. I'm sorry. I want to run. I got to get out of my head."

Emily looks around "How angry would they get if I kissed you right now? Then after the kiss I tell you it's okay. The only reason I stopped you is because I was getting really turned on and was definitely going to do something I didn't want them to see."

Paige perks up "Really?"

Emily smiles "Yeah. Really. I saw this town house for sale down the street while we were coming here. We could get the phone number on our way back. Don't look so shocked Paige. All the other pups from that rescue a month ago are adopted accept for Chance," looking down at the dog she has Emily adds "and his mom. They are most attached to you. You need a place that allows dogs, this place would. I'm going to miss getting your mail in my box but I'll get over it."

Paige shrugs "You could move in with me."

Emily's eyes widen "What?"

Paige looks down at Chance "Your lease is up soon anyways, isn't it?"

Emily swallows the lump that formed in her throat opening her mouth to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily stares into Paige's eyes "Are you serious? Paige we just started going out."

Paige looks down "I've known I wanted to be with you since the moment I layed eyes on you. Why do you think I had my mail delivered to you?"

Emily shakes her head "You had your address on all the envelopes."

Paige smiles "I know the delivery person. I asked him to put a piece of my mail in your box everyday."

Emily's eyes widen "You what? Why?"

Paige shrugs "Our schedules were different. The only time I could see you is when you gave me my mail. I wasn't lying when I told you it was the best part of my day. If we live together I would be able to see you anytime. Even if you are sleeping when I get home. At least you'd be there."

Emily looks down at Chance "You do have cute dogs."

Paige pouts "That's the only reason."

Emily nudges Paige "You had me at wanting me the moment you laid eyes on me. The dogs are an added bonus."

Paige smiles "Is this you saying..."

Emily nods "I would love to move in with you Paige."

Paige's smile grows wider "Yes" kissing Emily passionately.

Emily breaks the kiss "Paige we can't do this on the sidewalk."

Paige hums "Mm there's a place a few blocks away."

Emily shakes her head "No Paige. Later I promise."

* * *

Emily walks up to her mail box opening it and pulling out the mail. Sifting through she stops at a letter smiling brightly, _Finally her mail is where it belongs. In my box._

Paige walks up "If it's a bill you can keep it."

Emily kisses Paige "Hi. How was work?"

Paige smiles "Good. I missed you though."

Emily kisses her again "You're the one that gave me the day off."

Paige hums "I shouldn't have. I could of used you today."

Emily bites her lip "You needed me in your box didn't you?"

Paige raises an eyebrow "Does it sound that bad when I say it? That sounded really bad."

Emily tilts her head "Really? I think I made it sound better than you do."

Paige shakes her head "Never saying that again."

Emily leans forward her lips hovering over Paige's "Are we going to give the neighbours a show or are you coming inside?"

Paige looks around their neighbourhood "I think we should go inside."

Emily takes Paige's hand "Good idea."

* * *

Emily rolls herself to look at Paige "Is this what you imagined living with me would be like?"

Paige kisses Emily's hand "No. This is better."

Emily straddles Paige "You only like the attention you get."

Paige leans forward kissing Emily's lips "Loving you is better then I could've ever imagined. The attention I get is just an added bonus."

Emily looks down a blush forming on her cheeks.

Paige bucks up "You only like living with me because of my abs."

Emily runs her hands over Paige's abs and chest "If I knew this is what you looked like naked I would have gotten with you way sooner."

Paige rolls them over "Really? If I all I am to you is a great body maybe I should move out."

Emily pulls Paige down "You've waited to long for this and your name is on the mortgage along with mine. Not to mention what we did in Vegas last Friday."

Paige plays with Emily's fingers "That was the best day of my life."

Emily pulls Paige's hand to her lips "Mine too."

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

Paige rolls over answering her phone "Hello."

A voice greets "Hi I'd like to speak to Paige McCullers."

Paige sits up "This is."

The voice introduces "I am Mitchell Hanson, I'm a veterinarian at Nevada Animal Rescue. We recently got a bunch of animals in. Your work at animal rescue is well known, I was wondering if you could come and help."

Paige stammers "Uh, w-wow. Abs-absolutely. I'll be down as quick as I can."

Emily croaks "Down where?"

Paige looks at her "Nevada Animal Rescue in Las Vegas. They just got a bunch of animals in and wanted me to come help."

Emily sits up "Wow. I'm coming too."

Emily grabs a duffle packing things for both of them in it.

Paige's phone rings again "Hello."

A voice inquires "Hey Paige. Did somebody from Nevada Animal Rescue get a hold of you? They got a big rescue in, they may need you."

Paige answers "Yeah. I'm just booking my flight now."

Emily corrects "Our flight."

Paige smiles softly "Sorry, our flight. Emily is coming too."

The person says "Okay. I'll tell everyone here. Did you need me to look after the dogs for you?"

Paige watches Emily pack "That would be great thank you."

The person admits "Not a problem. Let us know when you're coming back."

Paige nods "I will" Paige hangs up the phone.

* * *

Paige sits on the plane closing her eyes tightly when the whir of the engines cut through the air.

Emily squeezes Paige's hand "Are you okay?"

Paige sighs "I have been on these things a thousand times before but I've never gotten used to them."

Emily draws circles on the back of Paige's hand with her thumb "It's okay. I'm here. I won't let the plane hurt you."

Paige rolls her eyes "I know the plane isn't going to hurt me. It does help having you here though."

Emily sighs "Good because I don't plan on going anywhere."

Paige mumbles "Plans change."

Emily kisses Paige's hand "Not mine."

Paige smiles softly "I hope not."

When the plane goes through some turbulence Paige releases a whimper.

Emily coos softly kissing Paige's palm "You're okay. It'll be okay."

Paige looks at Emily with fear filled eyes "How do you know?"

Emily smiles "When I'm with you everything is okay. Everything is better than okay."

Paige smiles through watery eyes "I'm scared."

Emily puts her hand on Paige's cheek "I know. We'll get through this. Just keep your eyes on me okay."

Paige rests her head on the head rest locking her eyes on Emily's. The plane evens out and the pilot reports they are planning on landing.

Emily smiles "See everything is okay."

Paige asks "How do you make I told you so sound so good?"

Emily bites her lip "I don't say I told you so. I say trust me or I would never lie to you."

Paige whispers "I like those better then I told you so."

Emily whispers back "That's why I use them."

* * *

Paige walks into Nevada Animal Rescue with Emily looking around.

A tall man with greying hair walks up to them "You must be Paige. I'm Doctor Mitchell Hanson, we talked on the phone."

Paige reaches for his outstretched hand "I am. This is Emily, she is one of the veterinarians at my clinic. She'll be as good as me, if not better."

Emily snorts "Nobody could be better then you."

The man smiles at the two "You are a couple. Don't worry. Love is love I don't care who you are with as long as you're happy. The animals are this way."

Paige and Emily follow the man into the back. The first thing Paige sees is a horse with it's foal lying near by.

Doctor Hanson explains "She was in labour when we found her. There was trouble with the birth. The mother isn't doing very well as you can see."

Paige looks at the horse "Where are the ultrasound results? X-rays?"

The man nods at one of the technicians who brings an ultra sound to them. Paige turns on the ultrasound machine. Kneeling beside the horse she shushes patting her side. Paige examines the results releasing a few hums then clicks her tongue.

Emily puts her hand on Paige's shoulder "Use your words Paige."

Paige stands "I can fix it. I assume this horse was repossessed by you."

Doctor Hanson nods "We just got custody of her and the foal. Along with a few of the other animals."

* * *

Paige plops down on a couch in Doctor Hanson's office, Emily sits beside her putting her hand on Paige's inner thigh "That was incredible. You saved that horse."

Paige puts her head on the back of the couch looking over at Emily "She won't be able to have any more foals though."

Emily straddles Paige "She lives though. That's what matters."

Doctor Hanson walks in "No hanky panky in my office ladies. Your reputation precedes you Paige. Your father was right about you."

Emily feels Paige tense under her "Paige."

Paige growls "I should have known he was why you called me. I should have recognised your name. There is a reason I went to the other side of the country."

Mitchell sighs "A lot of time has passed Paige. He has been watching you."

Paige stands lifting Emily with her "I'm not listening to this. He dropped me in a boarding school when I told him I was gay. I've been on my own ever since. Everybody I met left because their plans changed. They wanted to go places I was holding them back. I burden everybody."

Emily whispers "That's why you're around the animals more then the humans. They don't leave."

Paige purses her lips putting Emily down "Tell my father I want nothing to do with him."

A voice demands "Tell me yourself."

Paige turns around "Nicholas. Longtime no see."

Nicholas steps forward "You've grown."

Paige spits "That's what happens to a fourteen year old, they grow. I don't want anything from you."

Nicholas hums "I expected as much. I just came to tell you how proud of you I am."

Paige shakes her head "I'm still gay. What you said to me when you dropped me off at that school that still applies all these years later."

The man steps forward "I know. I regretted saying you were no longer my daughter the second it came from my mouth."

Paige crosses her arms "These are just words to me. I lost my father a long time ago when he turned me away for being myself. He took my mother with him."

Nicholas looks down "I am sorry Paige. Everything I did was out of haste."

Paige shrugs "The damage is done. I never understood why you did what you did but I have forgiven you. Carrying around all that anger and hurt did nothing for me. I had to let it go it was only bringing me down."

Emily reaches for Paige's hand but she jerks it away shaking her head.

Paige sighs "I have to go check on the animals."

* * *

Emily walks in to the room ten hours later "Paige you have to stop. I can tell you're tired."

Paige shakes her head "I need to help them. Nobody will fight for them I need to."

Emily watches Paige pace back and forth "Paige you're going to exhaust yourself. When you do you will be no good to anyone."

Paige turns to her "If you don't like what I'm doing leave. They all do."

Emily groans "What do I have to do to get you to believe I am not going anywhere?"

Paige bites "Let me do my work."

Emily watches Paige inspect an animal "Marry me."

Paige stops working looking at Emily "What?"

Emily walks up putting her hands on Paige's shoulder "Marry me. I love you Paige. I'm not going anywhere. I know we have started dating three months ago and living together for a month. In that time I have never felt so safe and loved from anyone other then my parents. I need you to know I am not going anywhere. The best way to do that is marrying you. Part of the vows are until death do us part and I don't plan on leaving you until my last breath leaves my lungs. Paige McCullers will you marry me?"

Paige purses her lips examining Emily's face for signs of truth seeing nothing but.

* * *

 **Present Time**

Paige opens the door to the vet clinic holding it open for Emily.

Emily smiles running her finger across Paige's stomach "Thank you."

The front desk clerk looks at the clock "You're early."

Emily points "This one wanted to come check on the animals we got yesterday. I told her you guys were very capable."

The woman smiles "We are but that never stopped her before. Why are you here?"

Emily shrugs "I had to make sure this one doesn't over work herself and spend another night here this week."

Paige raises an eyebrow "You were to tired to go home too."

Emily shakes her head "It's a good thing we bring the dogs to work."

Paige smiles "Yeah. Chance and I like the couch. Don't we boy."

Emily whispers "You think you'd want to share with your wife."

Paige shrugs "I offered you a spot on the couch."

The woman's eyes widen "Did you just say wife? Are you two married? When?"

Paige shakes her head "What? She said the woman you share your life. Okay you know what? I'm to proud to hide this. Yes she is my wife."

Emily kisses her cheek "Can I put my ring on now?"

Paige wiggles her fingers taking the ring on her right hand and placing it on her left. Paige takes the chain around Emily's neck off taking the ring off of it and slipping it on Emily's finger.

Paige puts the chain back around Emily's neck "Better."

Emily nods "Much."

Paige kisses Emily's ring finger "Good."

Paige walks in to the back room Chance following closely behind.


End file.
